2moonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Index
Quests by character level * Quests for lvl 1-9 * Quests for lvl 10-19 * Quests for lvl 20-29 * Quests for lvl 30-39 * Quests for lvl 40-49 * Quests for lvl 50-59 * Quests for lvl 60-69 * Quests for lvl 70-79 * Quests for lvl 80-89 * Quests for lvl 90-99 Quests by rewards * Quests that give Experience * Quests that give Argate * Quests that give DIL All Quests Index # 1 Beginning of the War (Braiken) # 1 Beginning of the War (Loa) # 1 Defending Ares # 1 Defending Morte # 5 Lost Stash Keys # 5 Broken Sword # 5 Merchants of Braiken # 5 Merchants of Loa # 5 Efforts for Fertile Land # 5 For Stronger Warehouse # 6 Bebero's Request # 6 Pablos' Request # 7 Master of Fishing/Road to Become a Fisherman # 7 Zombies in Ares # 7 Cerberuses in Morte # 12 Maze of Newbies # 15 Road to Denebe (B) # 15 Road to Denebe (L) # 15 A Bet with Jericho # 17 Hunters' Preparation for the Festival # 20 Nightmare # 20 A Secret Letter to the Militiamen # 20 Blood of the Abyss # 25 Weaponsmith's Wake # 25 A Secret Letter to the Militiamen # 28 Jericho's Booze # 30 The Road to Asceticism # 30 Conrad in Trouble # 30 Blood-Brewed Wine # 27 Evolution # 41 Working for The Man # 42 The Cold # 42 The Insider # 42 Peace Offering # 45 Ominous Rumor # 46 Troubles Castor Cave # 50 Innocent Virgins # 53 Tormented # 54 A Dream # 55 Historian # 55 Ricardo's Request # 55 The Malady # 55 A Bone to Pick # 55 Gorraine and Leopold's Alliance (1) # 57 Gorraine and Leopold's Alliance (2) # 60 Sylvester's Truth # 60 A Great Evil - Braiken # 60 A Great Evil - Loa # 60 Secret Letter of the Zodiac (L) # 60 Take This Job And Shove It # 63 Separated Family # 65 The Riot # 65 Archivist of the Past chain # 65 Recruitment # 65 Return to Darkness # 67 A Merchant in the Desert # 69 The Desert Gambit # 70 Bug Hunt # 73 Another Path from the Abyss # 74 Looking for Trouble # 75 Ralph's Request # 75 Gengrea's Revenge # 76 Expansion of Business (1) # 78 Expansion of Business (2) # 78 Bonereaver's Brew # 79 Evil Sees Far # 80 Experiment of skills # 85 Darkness at the Desert's Edge # 85 The Oath # 85 Road To Avalon # 85 Requiem of Requies # 85 Achercia # 85 Wright Guard # 87 Another Assignment from the White Blades # 97 Abbadon's Contract # 100 Lord of Avalon # 102 God's Object # 115 A New Discovery __________________________________________ Commission quests are quests that give Adventure Points (ap), these adventure points are used to help level you guild. For every 1,000 adventure points you get, you can donate them to your guild to give your guild 1 Guild Point. For level 2, your guild must have at least 300 guild points (300,000 ap), for level 3 your guild must have 600 guild points (600,000 ap). NOTE: When your guild levels up, you lose the needed guild points, (in other words, if your guild levels to level 2 with exactly 300 guild points, the guild will be a level 2 guild with 0 guild points). The following is a guide of the commission quests I made: Commision quest list. Parca Temple. _____________________ Parca Commission Board (min level 30) lvl 30:Bravery of Wolves details: kill 10 frizkahns in heiharp not too hard, northeast/west of parca temple, find them there cost:13k dil reward (ap):23 reward(dil):random of the following: 11,050 17,940 54,600 187,200 lvl 38:Rock Pressures at the Shrine details: kill 15 rock pressures once again, pretty easy just go back into the parca shrine (past the gate) and head left cost:24,000 dil reward(ap):20 reward(dil)random of the following: 20,400 33,120 100,800 345,600 lvl 45:Kidnappers at the Caves details: kill 50 valkyries this is somewhat tricky, but valkyries can be found in both Norak 2nd floor, and castor 2nd floor this gets much easier at 50, when you can teleport in Easiest location:Norak 2's "bridge room" more than a dozen valkyries spawn in here, easy to pull them in for an aoe kill cost:55,000 dil reward(ap):127 reward(dil):random of all the following: 46,750 63,250 132,000 550,000 lvl 50: Carcer at the Shrine details:back to being simple, kill 15 carcers in the back of parca (right side) cost:37,000 dill reward(ap):46 reward(dil/item):random of the following: 31,450 42,550 +36 pyramid +18 medial lvl 55: Tusks of Kolaigers details:this takes place out in crespo, take the parca teleporter there Easiest location: beach on north side of crespo,, i believe 3 kolaigers spawn along here you must kill 25 Kolaigiers and collect the tusks they drop cost:80,000 dil reward(ap):276 reward(dil):random of the following: 68,000 92,000 192,000 800,000 lvl 58: Horns of Clays details:similar to the 55 commission, except this time, you're collecting 25 Clay horns, same idea, kill them, get the horn easiest location:some of you may have better ideas, but near the crespo dungeon (requires lvl 60), i believe there are at least 2 clays roaming around cost:90,000 dil reward(ap):356 reward(dil/item):random of the following: 75,500 103,500 +48 rhombus Copper Argate Draco Desert ____________________ lvl 65: Reptile of the Desert details:this is the first commission that pays in EXP, yes it pays you in experience, i have heard too many stories of people running off with it before even looking and wasting money to not mention this..., anyways, you have to go hunt down 10 Altairs, fairly simple, they are everywhere. cost: 120,000 dil reward(ap):75 reward(exp):random as follows: 25,500 34,500 90,000 270,000 lvl 70: Killing the gomeisas details:this is the first money paying commission in draco, a popular one too (why? look at the top reward and the ap) NOTE:this is often run with the 75 commission out too, as they overlap well and are the highest paying (money/item/ap-wise).* cost: 120,000 dil reward(ap):482 reward(dil):random as follows: 102,000 138,000 288,000 1,200,000 *(the mobs overlap well, they are the highest paying CQ's in Draco, and every other time you run these, you can donate 1k ap!) lvl 75: Ingredients for Potion details:as said above, often run with the 70 commission in tow, task is collect 20 sylph eyes (1 per killed sylph) cost: 160,000 dil reward(ap):266 reward(dil/item):random as follows: 136,000 184,000 +18 medial Silver Argate (yes, you're not dreaming) lvl 80: Shock from the Torture details:first decent exp commission from Draco, AND the start of the "python commissions" (i.e, the required monsters are in python) Styxes are EVERYWHERE in Python, you dont have to look very hard, overall, fairly simple CQ cost: 400,000 dil reward(ap):132 reward(exp): 85,000 115,000 300,000 900,000 lvl 85: Angelica the Traitor (requires getting the Necklace of Soul item from the lvl 85 "Darkness at the Desert's Edge" quest from Hamon details: enter inner python castle and kill 10 Angelicas, not too hard, the knights (w/e they are called) are annoying, but not so much as the Angelica's with the Segita's element arrows at their disposal along with explosion arrow cost: 480,000 dil reward(ap):199 reward(exp):random of the following: 102,000 138,000 360,000 1,080,000 lvl 90: Instructer of Segitas details: none, cant do this one yet =/ cost: 200,000 dil reward(ap):355 reward(dil/item):random of the following: 170,000 230,000 +21 medial +25 medial - credit to mcoyne12 for this cq guide-